


Would You Like To Hold Them?

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I repeat, Kiss Fic Meme, MY ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS IS BABY FLUFF, STAN IS HOLDING THE BABIES, Stan is holding babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: Stan is holding baby twins what more is there to ask for??????





	

**Author's Note:**

> Llamaneesama requested Stan giving the baby twins forehead kisses for the Kiss Fic Meme and I just-- that is so pure I'll just be squeeing in the corner for the rest of the day goodbye friends!

“Would you like to hold them?”

Stan blinked stupidly at the suggestion; before he had even answered he found himself with an armful of two terrycloth-clad bundles. Who’s idea was this, Stan thought as he clutched the newborns close to his chest. He was terrible with… Well… Lots of things, but children definitely made the top five of that particular list!

God they were small– had he and his brother been this small? Both were sleeping, the faint sound of their breathing barely heard over his own rapid heartbeat. 

The boy, Mason, was looking much better now that the nurses had cleaned him up. He no longer had the horrifying blue tint to his skin that he had worn when he was first delivered. Stan could see a faint little birthmark on his forehead; it looked a bit like the Big Dipper, Stan thought. Nearly a lifetime ago he had memorized that particular constellation, thinking it might help him when he and his brother would sail around the world, now it was just useless trivia. Stan gave the mark a small kiss, causing the baby to stir slightly in his grasp.

Speaking of stirring, the girl, Mabel, had suddenly woken up, her eyes popping wide at the sight of her new Great Uncle. (Great Uncle felt like a misleading term, even for him; he’d have to come up with some kind of alternate) It almost looked like the kid was smiling. Or, it could’ve been gas. Most likely gas. The kid pressed a tiny hand against his stubbly cheek, squishing his face as she moved her hand up and down.

“Okay kid, you want one too?” Stan smooched the girl on the forehead; this time for sure she was smiling at Stan once he pulled away.

“They already love you,” said the twins’ mother, beaming up at Stan from the hospital bed.

“Ah, give it a few years,” said Stan, his smile equally as radiant, “they’ll definitely be sick of me then.”


End file.
